


Queen in the jungle

by trespass97



Category: BVNDIT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fiction, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespass97/pseuds/trespass97
Summary: a queen reigns over a kingdom, a jungle more precisely and she does not like a human race to enter its land.(Simyeong & Jangwoo) BVNDIT-fiction available on asianfanfic (fictionxkorean)
Relationships: Lee Simyeong/Uhm Jungwoo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the mistakes, this fiction was written in French and translated into automatic English (I suck to write in English....) sorry :(:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello BVNDITBULS, I am happy to share this work with you or I was very inspired by the song "jungle" you would have guessed it :) I took up the story on tarzan but not quite! I apologize for the many spelling and grammar mistakes! the fiction was written in French and translated into automatic English I'm sorry for the mistakes :(:(:(:(

The jungle was inhabited by several animals and tourists who loved nature and seeing animals were welcome here or rather, this is what the tourist agencies thought because this wild land belonged to a chief who guided the animals of his territory and ordered whether or not to attack the humans who frequented this green land to capture the animals and sell them for food and food for their human people. Only, there had been a young girl among the animals and this young girl had become the queen of this green nature land called jungle after the death of the king of the monkeys. In reality, this girl was only a baby when she first came to live on this earth for a family trip with her parents, except that these parents did not survive this wild animal with yellow tiger stripe. Her mother had hidden her with a large sheet in her crib when her parents had their cabin built for an unknown reason. Fortunately for this last human being still living in this jungle, an animal mother had collected him after hearing his crying at the top of this tree. A motherly female monkey had raised him as one of his own. The latter, who bore the name of Simyeong, had a gift for managing animals and controlling a whole family of animals living in this jungle.

\- 

The animals all lived quietly each category more or less separate ... Simyeong who was the most with the monkeys and who was more used to knowing a monkey than a snake had very quickly eclipsed after hearing the noise of a new boat. A less noisy boat than anyone heard so far, although the little sight this queen of the jungle could see was two fairly noisy people who had very little on them.

The queen of the jungle silenced all of her animal people and went down the trees again and again until she reached the ground and got on her two legs, having already learned to behave like this when seeing previous humans do it. 

"Oh daddy, who can it be dressed and styled like that?" Do you think a tourist got lost and lived here for several months? Asked a fairly tall girl, very thin and dark with dark hair and a square cut. The gentleman who was by his side had not taken the time to look ahead, being too busy admiring this sublime landscape. "I advise you to be very careful what you dare to say to me, I am your queen, you owe me respect and you must above all obey me! Spat the queen of the jungle as she approached her two humans who had just arrived on this land which was hers. Simyeong who was circling the girl, looking very attentively at her to try to see who she could be and if she had a good thought on her land and not like some other human beings, hunters, who had left taken from his animal people. 

"I think this is not the time but it seems to me that this is the start of the show that the guide had told us to do, remember Jungwoo?" Simyeong, who had stopped between the girl and the man who was with her, was looking at the man who had asked this question. "Who told you about a show? You are with me here and there is no spectacle to see! I live here with the animals that raised me like my real mother, this is my world! This is my land! Howled Simyeong, who had more than enough of the human race to invent stories every time they set foot in this jungle. -You said you were a queen! Is it really your jungle here? Prove it!

Simyeong, who now challenged the girl with her eyes, closed her eyes to prove her position here. The animals had all shown themselves: elephants, gorillas, monkeys, snakes ... The girl who bore the name of Jungwoo had almost climbed into her father's arms now that she saw that the girl seemed to be a real queen . 

Jungwoo was very scared and passed out at such a sight. - Upon awakening, Jungwoo was awakened not by a warm natural wind but by a breast of cold water from two monkeys. Jungwoo felt like she was dreaming when two little animals came to wake her up. "It is not real! All of this is just a dream! You still dream Jungwoo and when you wake up, you will be at home! Jungwoo who had tried to close his eyes again by hiding by the sleeve of his shirt, saw the look of this wild girl who called herself queen of this jungle order the monkeys to throw two buckets of cold water again for the get back on your feet. " I am awake! I was just kidding, ok? Leave me alone or just tell me what you want but ... Leave me alone with your cold waters, ok !? "

Simyeong, who was crouching in front of the girl, looked at her from top to bottom as if she wanted to devour her, who knows, maybe it would be Jungwoo who will pass on fire tonight. "What do you want from me? Didn't I do anything wrong to you or your ... family? » 

Silence. 

Simyeong turned her head to the left having understood that this person was not like other humans, she understood that all these animals were her family and that Simyeong lived with them, so it was certain that this girl was not going to do hurt anyone. "I would do anything ... My queen ... If you just tell me where my father is ..." 

The queen of the jungle got to her feet and held out her hand to the girl, who was soaked in cold water. "I will only tell you if you can help me ...! You may be on my land but you can still go home, you and your father but for that, Jungwoo, just listen to what I have to say! Jungwoo was hesitant but nodded, she was at the mercy of her new queen now because she was afraid and knew nothing about this jungle. She just wanted to find her father and go back to where she came from and never come back to this jungle again.


	2. part two

After going a long way, Simyeong was shocked by the heavy breathing that Jungwoo let hear through his lungs. "Pause, please! I haven't had any water since I came with you here! » Simyeong was rummaging through his pockets and luckily for the other girl, Simyeong had something to help him a little. Jungwoo had removed the used bottle still half full of water from his hand. "I don't know how do you manage to hold on here!" It may be moving but since when have you been living here, my queen? Simyeong felt even more self-confident when an enemy, or rather a human being she began to appreciate, nicknamed her, then it was her nickname in this jungle. "I was born here, my parents were killed by a wild animal and it was my monkey mother who taught me everything and raised me in a way ..." 

It was the very first time that a a foreign human being who came to his land had asked him this question and it was a relief to Simyeong to talk to someone like him for the first time in his life. "Oh, it must have been terrible!" I'm sorry ... But you never wanted to come back with the humans who came here, I must not have been the only one to come here ... " Simyeong was kicking a stone. 

This question reminded him of every human being who had come here to hunt or take animals for sale in their regions and Simyeong hated them all, so living with them? It was a big no! "There were several humans who came to supposedly visit my land but they killed a large number of my animal troop and I cannot accept that, that's why when I hear a boat, I do very careful ... And I saw that you and your father did not seem to be bad humans ... You came to visit my jungle, is that correct? Jungwoo, who was looking at poor Simyeong, who spoke with great sadness, nodded to answer the question.

Jungwoo sat on the floor to enjoy this magnificent view from above, almost forgetting that she had to obey her queen who was right next to her. "I'm so glad I'm still alive to be able to admire this splendid view! When I think that this magnificent land has a queen who has lived a great history that few people will know ... It makes me sad. » Simyeong was looking at Jungwoo who was struggling to understand. "If I'm still alive after I have done everything you want, I wish I could take you living with humans ... Could we come back here for a vacation?" I know you will never want to leave your family here but would it be a good opportunity to see something other than trees? Simyeong never imagined hearing such a sentence. What if Jungwoo was right? "Regardless, we still have to walk!" You must still be very useful to me at the moment so there is no point in inventing something crazy! Replied Simyeong, grabbing Jungwoo's arm to lift her up and make her walk a good long way. 

\- 

A shack damaged, broken in a very dangerous tree. Simyeong stood in front of Jungwoo so she could take her on her back. Jungwoo was a little scared but was tempted. Simyeong climbed the tree and almost entered the cabin, which barely stood on top of the tree. "I'm going to keep you on my back but you should be able to grab this photo frame, I tried on my own but I'm too afraid to fall from the top of this tree and the cabin will fall apart! That's why I need your help, Jungwoo! The short haired young woman nodded almost on the verge of crying because she knew it was going to be a very difficult and dangerous task for the two women. "I will keep you on my back and you will arch your arms to take this frame which barely holds on the ground, is that understood? With two arms, it will be more than enough! I count to three! "


	3. part three

Simyeong saw very clearly that the gorillas and the monkeys did not know how to help their queen, so she took control and slapped the girl to grab her, which worked. " Where am I? Is it a dream !? Simyeong rolled her eyes after managing to get Jungwoo back. Simyeong dropped to the ground near the other girl who had cuts on her legs and arms because of this whole adventure.

Simyeong saw very clearly that the gorillas and the monkeys did not know how to help their queen, so she took control and slapped the girl to grab her, which worked. " Where am I? Is it a dream !? Simyeong rolled her eyes after managing to get Jungwoo back. Simyeong dropped to the ground near the other girl who had cuts on her legs and arms because of this whole adventure.

-I was so afraid that you would not come back to you Jungwoo! I was already thinking about how to announce your death to your father.  
-What? Did you do it? How dare you say such a thing when it is your fault! It was not me who wanted to climb to the very top of this tree to recover this photo! Besides, I couldn't even see who was in the frame!

Simyeong took out the frame in a pocket of her coat that she had made herself. It was her and her parents years ago. "You were very cute, you seemed so happy in this photo ..." Simyeong crossed her arms against her to give herself comfort. "I certainly had to be, but I am here too ... I am queen of this jungle whereas if I will be with my parents at the moment, I will be, maybe I will be-" Simyeong n ' couldn't speak more in that short moment. She had let herself fall on her buttocks to sit down and take her head between her hands, crying hot tears.

-It's too hard, I think I'm getting old now and our animal people are evolving and growing more and more ... I have to watch all the animals up to the smallest ones here and it becomes very lasts, I hardly sleep anymore, I have to watch if boats arrived to avoid making us all killed ... There are days when I want to die, or to be killed like my parents died .. .

Jungwoo was very surprised to see the queen of this wild jungle weaken until she finally confided in her. Jungwoo was very sad now. Jungwoo placed a hand on the unhappy girl’s shoulder.

-Don't freak out my queen, you are a sublime queen with a lot of responsibilities! You will be and will remain a formidable and brilliant queen for this animal people! They all need you, they’re very lucky to have you as their queen! You are beautiful, you are authoritarian and you have always made your kingdom reign which is magnificent! You don't have to think about dying, you have to live with your family ...

Simyeong listened to the other girl’s words. The young queen wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at the other girl carefully. It was the first time that a human being said kind and loving things to him. It was for this reason that Simyeong was not shy to tell her how she felt until her little secret about her family setting and now that Simyeong had her, she was allowed to release Jungwoo and her father. . It had obtained its share of the market.

-You have been a great person to Jungwoo and it is for this reason that I release you and your father, of course, you will be allowed to come to my land when you wish, I will give you a bracelet and when you would be here, the bracelet would ring and all the animals here would welcome you as members of our family! I have been hard on both of you, I'm sorry! You have been a good person and you have kept your word so far Jangwoo so you have all my confidence!

And that’s how Simyeong freed Jungwoo and his father from his kingdom. Jungwoo was getting ready to take the little boat with his father so that he could go home and tell everyone about this adventure in their country but Jangwoo felt bad leaving Simyeong here alone again with everything stressing out so be sure maintain his land. So Jungwoo had an idea.

-I give you my headband! When you are sad or when you feel alone, you will see me through this blindfold and you will see that you will never be alone again, my dear queen!

Simyeong who had the red cheeks to have such a gift, said "You don't have to call me your queen anymore, I'm Simyeong now ..." This sentence was too much, like that embarrassing and cute face. Jungwoo kissed the cheek of the girl to say goodbye "You will remain forever my queen, Simyeongie ... I will come back to see you as soon as I have the opportunity, I can not do without your present too long Simyeong was very happy to hear such a sentence. It made her heart warm and beat her heart harde. Jungwoo turned on his heel in the sand to leave. Simyeong grabbed her arm to hug her and kiss her neck. "I will never be able to forget your face even if in the jungle, there is a lot to see ... See you soon Jungwoo"

Simyeong made a single by hand for Jungwoo who was very sad to leave a young queen alone with all her animal family but it had been so and nothing would change as long as there were animals on this earth. Simyeong reigned in the jungle and Jungwoo helped his father who was a finder. The sea separated them alone, but their hearts were tied.


End file.
